Good Kisser
by XpolosiveCirdick
Summary: Jana has the whole tough girl package! Strong, very tough and knows how to speak her mind to anyone. It's been years since the last time she was in middle school and she is now an 18 year old who can't focus right! Does it have something to do with family? Or maybe her future? Or maybe a certain demon who she can't get out of her head...


**GOOD KISSER CHAPTER 1; WE FINALLY MEET**

 **So everyone since my other fanfic is on a hiatus at the moment, I thought that I should make another one to spare the time.**

 **A Jantom one!**

 **So everyone is 18 and this book might become mature due to some sexual things that might be in it!**

 **I have finally finished moving and I may continue my work, so stay tuned for new books and a few new chapters of After The Blood Moon Ball!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon down in the town. Most of the young kids who would play video games were now out and open in in the town during their senior year.

The last year of school before college arrived.

Star and Jana had their weekly girls night out, just relaxing in Star's bedroom like any other 18 year old teen girls would do.

It seemed like it was more of a relaxing day than going out like Marco and the boys did.

They were just chatting and chilling up in Star's bedroom. Reading boy magazines, eating s'mores, and basically talking about relationships and what they planned to do in the future.

Then, the conversation eventually changed and Jana asked Star questions about the weird demon boy who asked her out.

It has been like since Jana has saw him and made contact, but still he looked charming.

That's something she can admit.

"So what was it like when you two dated Star?" Jana asked abruptly.

Star shrugged her shoulders. "To be completely honest Jana i didn't feel much really. Tom was just some guy I dated and didn't really feel much of a connection with."

"Hm. So I see, you have a more better connection with Marco-"

Star threw a pillow in Jana's face before she could finish.

"JANA NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Marco and I are just close friends."

"Star, we are currently in senior year, it has been years, you've been living with Marco and his family for those years and you're telling me that you guys haven't even had one peck on the lips?"

Star thought about what her quirky friend just mentioned, and the thought of it made her feel small.

She became furious.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WE'VE BEEN WITH EACH OTHER ALL THESE YEARS AND HE HASN'T EVEN MADE A MOVE YET!"

"Well you can't blame him. When it comes to love guys act weird and stuff."

Star scooted closer to Jana to hear more.

"You speak of experience."

Jana shrugged. "Nah, I've never dated anyone or even thought about it. I've seen it before and honestly it's something I would never dream of going through."

Jana went deep into her thoughts.

Sure dating was a nice thought, having the feeling of someone being there for you and there to comfort you, but even in relationships there's still pressure.

"Well I think you'll find someone someday Jana!"

Jana looked up at Star. "What? Really?"

Star hopped off her bed and threw up a pair of jazz hands.

"You never know what might happen! You just might enjoy that warm feeling when you receive it someday!"

Jana smiled, she couldn't help it.

Star was the best at cheering her up.

"Thanks for believing in me but I doubt it'll happen."

"Sure it will! You just gotta-"

Before Star could finish, the hotline phone downstairs began to ring.

She didn't wanna be rude but not answering the phone wouldn't be nice either.

"Hold Jana I'll be back!" Star replied before heading out the door.

Jana sighed, flopping herself right back on Star's bed.

"You believe in me huh?" Jana said to herself, recalling what Star had told her.

Suddenly, Star's mirror phone began to ring.

" _Now calling: Ex Boyfriend Tom."_

Jana's heart skipped a beat. It was him, that cool demon boy that once came to the school.

Jana could tell that Star liked Marco, so why is Tom trying to win her over?

"Star's downstairs but she wouldn't mind me answering this call, right?"

Jana stood tall, walking towards the magical mirror cellular device.

Before she hesitated to press ' _Answer'_ it was like the call was automatically answered itself.

Right before Jana's eyes, there he was.

The demon boy.

Tom.

"What does it take to get some attention around here!" he yelled, but not towards Jana.

"Sorry Tom but no more calling Star today! It's time for those anger management classes you promised we'd have." someone else replied.

"I know I know, and I'm sorry Brian. I just wanna talk to Star-"

But see, Star wasn't the one he called to.

It was Jana.

They both stared at each other for a while, deeply gazing into each other's eyes.

However, Brian broke the silence.

"Wait a minute...that's not Star."

"No, it's not." Janna answered.

"Umm Brian, could you go fetch me some water-"

"But Tom you don't like-"

Tom shot Brian an evil glare which brought fire into the demon boy's eyes.

Brian took a breather and then left to get Tom water.

Then it was right back to the stare and silence.

Well, until…

"You didn't have to be so mean." Jana said to the boy.

Tom's curious expression changed. "Wha-"

"Didn't have to yell at the poor guy. He was only helping out."

Tom continued to stare into the black haired girl's eyes and nodded.

Jana looked at him confused.

"Wha. What exactly is your name?" Tom asked.

Jana blinked confusingly. "WhAT?!"

Tom's expression changed once more. This time, he felt a little shaken by Jana's scream.

"Hey! HEY! No need to be loud, I was just asking a simple question!"

"AND WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU MY NAME HUH?"

"Well because, I'd like to call you something."

Jana's eyes became infuriated.

"LISTEN HERE YOU STARGAZING PIECE OF TRASH, I JUST MET YOU AND I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU JIGGITY SQUAT!"

Tom became furious. "Uh, WELL FINE THEN I DIDN'T WANNA KNOW ANYWAY!"

"Hmph!" they both pouted in union with arms crossed.

Jana turned towards Tom. "Jana."

Tom looked towards her. "What?"

Jana smiled, as the sunlight reflected off of her face which made her black hair flow in the wind from the open window.

"It's Jana. Nice to meet you."

Tom's purple cheeks turned red immediately. He had never seen such beauty in a creature other than Star.

Sure her hair length was only to her shoulders and wasn't as beautiful as Star's, it still looked beautiful in the wind.

Jana noticed he was staring and suddenly got even more infuriated.

"UgH, WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU WEIRD BOY!"

"I-I-I CAN'T HELP IT YOU'RE JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Jana's eyes grew big, as her face too became bright red."Really?"

Tom looked at the strange girl again, whose expression was more warm and tender than before.

He nodded. "Ye-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both of them jumped when Star interrupted in the middle of Tom's answer.

She stood there, with one eyebrow raised while both Jana and Tom looked at her as if they were shot by lighting.

"S-S-STAR! Ooh it's so glad to see-"

"Glad to see that my best friend is talking to my ex boyfriend? _Surrrrre._ "

"OMG NO STAR IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Your mirror phone was ringing and-"

"You could've just let it ring."

"HEY!" Tom jumped in.

Star grabbed one of Jana's cheeks.

"Now tell me exactly what you two were chatting about."

"GAH! Nothing Star don't worry!" Jana said, freeing herself from Star's grasp.

"Oh don't lie to me Jana! You guys were saying something about me, I know it!"

Jana rubbed her cheek. "Honest, we weren't!"

Star rubbed her chin. "Well if you guys weren't talking about me, then what were you doing?"

Jana and Tom looked at each other, then looked away quickly while blushing.

"Well...THIS CREEP CALLED AND WAS JUST STARING AT ME LIKE I WAS A SUPERMODEL IN A MAGAZINE!"

Tom scoffed. "FOR THE RECORD, I don't know what a magazine is..or supermodels for that matter BUT I WASN'T STARING AT YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Look.." Star began, "Whatever is going on I don't wanna know. What matters now is that.."

She pointed to Jana. "..YOU, stop talking to people I don't like."

She then pointed to Tom. "AND YOOOU, stop calling me!"

"But Star I-"

" _Call has ended. Have a nice day."_

Star scoffed. "The nerve of some people...speaking of which that call from downstairs was Marco telling me that the beach house his grandparents rented is open for tomorrow."

"So that's where we're heading?"

"Yep!"

Suddenly, Star's mirror phone began to ring again and answered as quickly as possible.

"I'd like to go to the beach!-"

"TOM! Did you set yourself as ' _Automatic Answer'_ on my mirror phone?!"

"I wanna go to the-"

"TOM!"

"CAN I GO?!"

Before Star could receive her answer she answered Tom with a quick: "No."

"WHAT?!" both him and Jana said in union.

Star sighed frustratingly.

"Sorry Tom but I don't like you, Marco doesn't like you, it's just that."

"But he doesn't have to go for him to have fun."

Star and Tom looked Jana questionably. "Whaat?"

"I mean for all the bad things he's done to you, he deserves a punishment right?" Jana continued.

"Yeah but going to a beach will only make it fun. Not exactly a good punishment."

"But it can be. Say it like this, he isn't allow to anything fun, all he's doing is sitting in the boiling heat while we have a blast."

Star had to think for a minute, but then eventually, a devious smile spread across her face.

"THEN THAT SETTLES IT! TOM! You're punishment is to sit in the hot boiling sun heat while we have a great time!" Star exclaimed, cheering with joy.

As she left the room, she kept rambling on and on about Tom's punishment.

Tom sighed.

"You're lucky ya know." Janna interrupted.

Tom looked up. "How?"

"Ya' know, I don't think sitting in the heat is a good thing but at least you'll have a chance to leave your dimension for once."

"Yeah...you're right. Say why did you do that?"

Jana shrugged. "Dunno, I just felt like it."

She watched as a wicked smile began to spread across Tom's face. "Orr…..I take it that you fancy me a little."

Jana blushed. "N-NO! YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE IT LIKE THAT!"

"I can see it Jana no need to hide it. You'd rather me than me going to Star am I correct?"

Jana huffed. "You know what?! I hope you burn off all of your precious lavender skin demon boy!"

She pressed the " _End Call"_ button and sashayed downstairs.

Down in the Demon Hell Underworld, Tom had thought straight about his situation or rather what he was dealing with.

Brian came back with a glass of water for Tom and seemed to be a little surprised to not see Jana.

"Hey Tom, what happened to that girl you were talking to?"

"Eh she hanged up. But thanks to her, I'm going to have a wonderful time at the beach seducing her...:" Tom replied devilishly.

Brian looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"This Jana girl, has caught my attention Brian, and I think she fancies me a little. Soo, I'm just gonna respond to her with some good old flirting and a little be of my devilish seducing moves."

Tom ran into his bathroom to say; "Brian, I'm bringing home a new girl."

Brian sighed. "18 years old, and you haven't changed a bit."


End file.
